


Video Game Drabbles & One Shots

by orphan_account



Category: Spyro the Dragon (Video Games), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Video & Computer Games, Writing Exercise, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Here are some short one shots about video game characters including you.
Relationships: character/reader
Kudos: 2





	1. {animal crossing} raymond x reader (reverse comfort)

**Author's Note:**

> franchise: animal crossing
> 
> paring: raymond x reader
> 
> gender: gender neutral (they/them)
> 
> plot: you knew raymond before he turned famous, but after his adventures of the getaway islands he has been, he went to your home in distress and pain

You were never interested in traveling as much as you like to. All of your human friends has their own stories of moving and meeting new people, specifically animals. You are just the homebody here, having a normal job and a normal life is all you wished for and that's enough. The only animal friend you grew up with is this cat, Raymond.

He was always been the weird one. Back in his school days, he was judged from his heterochromia, people thinking it was weird back then. Nowadays, people have a fetish for them. You remember just walking up to him, sitting alone by the corner in the cafeteria. He was the one that stood out to you out of everyone, his rapping skills, his dreams of becoming a fashion designer, and his love of nature. You were the only best friend he had.

There has been a lot of advertisements back in 2012, where people were mistaken as mayors. Now it's 2020, and Tom Nook announced the getaway island package for all humans and animals to go.

He asked you if you wanna come with him but you declined.

After months has passed, it was when you heard the doorbell ring as the sound of your microwave buzzes, heating up a ramen cup with water. 

"I'm coming!" You stopped the microwave and went to open the front door, revealing your friend—Raymond.

His hair was all messy, his waistcoat was dirty, his pants was ripped, everything on him was a mess. He didn't have his glasses with him. He was on a verge of tears as he ran up and hugged you, arms overtaking your shoulders.

"I missed you so fucking much." He cried against your shirt as you hugged him back, feeling his warmth radiating from his fur against your flesh.

"Me too...but what the hell happened?" You two broke the hug and cupped Raymond's cheeks in both hands, him grasping onto your wrists for support.

"...Do you remember that Tom Nook island thing everyone's been talked about?" You nodded and take both of his paws in your hands, letting Raymond continue, "Well, when I first tried it out, one of the humans that was in the airport was looking at me, then a whole thing happen which led almost everyone coming to talk to me." As he talks, tears started to stream as you rub his pads with comfort, "I was moving from island from island, every single island representative, that's human, they're always humans... They wanted me, and I was flattered because I never gotten recognized before. But I noticed that they don't _want_ me for _me_ , not for a friendship...but just for their _pleasure_. They fucking _forced_ me to do shit I don't wanna do, I always say yes...but when I say no, then.. then..."

Raymond stared at the ground between the both of you, tear droplets on the ground, letting him think to himself before you lend him to your living room to lay down on your couch.

Raymond tilted his head and sniffled, "What are you doing?"

Grabbing some pillows and blankets, you arranged the couch as a bed for him to sleep in.

"You really don't have to do this..." Raymond smiled behind your back.

You turned around and caress his arm, "I _really_ have to..."

Getting some clothes from your drawer, you gave some to Raymond, showing him the bathroom for the shower and to change in. He opened the door to reveal himself in your clothes with his old clothes in his hand. He was without

You grabbed his dirty clothes from his hand, "I'll be asking Sable to stitch this up once I'm done washing this, unless you want me to buy it for you?"

"I...no thank you." He played with the strings of the hoodie he was wearing, "Do you usually wear oversized hoodies?"

"Hah! I do it because I'm insecure about my body, but they're snuggly."

"You really shouldn't be insecure about your body...you're beautiful."

" _Hey_! This is about you! You're beautiful- _ler_."

"You're beautiful- _lest_!"

You hugged him, smelling the fresh lavender scent of his blonde hair and fur, "Shut the fuck up...that shampoo smells good on you." 

You both went to the living room to let Raymond rest in the couch with the pillows and blankets, but it isn't until he asks you, "(Y/N)? Could you sleep with me?"

You remembered the times as teenagers where if you had sleepovers, you would be next to Raymond, smiling at each other instead of sleeping. Without hesitating, you shrugged, "Why not?"


	2. {spyro the dragon} spyro x reader (starbucks)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> franchise: spyro the dragon
> 
> paring: spyro x reader
> 
> gender: gender neutral (they/them)
> 
> plot: in an alternate universe, where you went in to starbucks for the very first time, ordering specific drinks from this "secret menu" for your friends when you meet the famous cocky dragon from those video games.

_So the "Pinkity Drinkity", the "Tik Tok" drink, and the "Unicorn Frappe". Got it._

Opening the door to what looks like a normal coffee shop, this Starbucks was full of people, full of different species alike, humans, furries, scalies, supernatural beings, aliens, ect. They were all talking to each other while eating their chocolate croissants, cake pops, and macarons, drinking either smoothies, juices, or coffee. You thought to yourself, _'Wow, this place is getting bank...what am I even doing with my life?'_

You've _never_ been to a Starbucks before, and a lot of people would scream about it, but you pretty much prefer tea over coffee. You and your friends were working at a game company. Your job is to make up ideas for a new game, an okay pay, but it's enough to pay the bills. Your friend texted you, **hows the drinks going!?!?!**

Texting him back, **its coming dont worry dude**

Going to the front, you see a purple dragon with one of those green aprons behind the counter, making some sort of mango dragon fruit drink for the cat next to you. After mixing the cut up dragon fruit, ice, mango and white grape fruit, and putting it in a small cup, he turned around to give it to the customer. 

You noticed his eyebags and slim body, his tail drooping from behind. For some reason, you find it cute. You notice his name tag, 'SPYRO' at the front. For some odd reason, that name seems familiar.

"Have a _nice_ day." He nonchalantly said before turning to you, clearly feigning a smile, those bored eyes says it all. "Hi, welcome to Starbucks, what do you want." The last comment felt more of a statement than a question.

Ignoring his careless response, you asked him, "Umm. I would like a 'Pinkity Drinkity', the 'Tik Tok' drink, and the 'Unicorn Frappe', and also I want the...um." Looking at the menu, you saw a drink you were interested in at first sight. Having the anxiety of making people wait, you stuttered, "A-And the expresso macchiato... _please_?"

Spyro blinked at you for a few moments, before bursting into laughter. His eyes closed as his muzzle open into a fit of laughs, his claws over his stomach, getting a few stares from people.

You frowned, "What's so funny, dude?"

"NAH, it's nothing! Just, the hell's a _'Tik Tok'_ drink?!" He smiled, with a different tone in his voice than before. It sounded lighter, more outgoing, but smug.

"A Tik Tok drink! Don't you know what it is? My friend said it's known on Tik To-" You were cut off by Spyro raising his claw, telling you to stop, trying to regain his professional stance from before, as if he had one in the first place.

"Listen human, do you see a Pinkity Drinkity, a Unicorn Frappe, or this so called 'Tik Tok' drink, _anywhere_ in the menu?" Pointing at the menu with a smirk, you tried to search for the drinks in mind but to no findings. Blushing so hard, you mouthed an 'oh', getting a reaction out of him.

Okay, now you weren't having his bullshit. "Excuse me, what's your problem? Here you are, bored out of your mind, when suddenly I came here, and you act like a fucking dickhead? I'm _new_ here sir, and I don't-"

"Ah, that explains it!" He cut you off, "That look when you saw at the menu is _priceless_ by the way! And also... I don't know if you know this but, Starbucks didn't create the secret menu, we _never_ had. Literally the amount of people I've heard say something like, 'Skittles and Coke Frappuccino', who the fuck even wants that? The secret menu, by the way, is created by dumbass teenagers who wants to make us starbucks workers go crazy on adding horse shit and bull cum!"

Such vulgar language, this fucker is lucky that he's behind the counter. He then smiled so wide, it makes Cheshire Cat look normal, and so fake, it makes Barbie real. "Last thing, it's _es_ presso, not _ex_ presso." 

And then it hit you, "Spyro?.. The dragon?"

Spyro stopped looking like an ass, and tilted his head in genuine confusion, "Yeah? I'm Spyro?... But you're wrong, I'm actually a pussyca-"

"From the games?"

The famous dragon's vibe changed from a bored looking dragon, to a shit don't stink mentality dragon, to an irritated dragon who has definitely been mentioned this before. He sighed, and rolled his eyes, "Yes. That's me...what's it to you? Are you gonna shit on me for going from a weird teenager's crush to a starbucks worker?"


End file.
